Golf is a recreational activity enjoyed by many. It's benefits include social interaction, exercise, as well as the psychological well-being that people get from being outdoors and playing a game they really enjoy. For someone who has lost the ability to enjoy golf due to an upper extremity amputation, the impact on their quality of life can be substantial.
Some adaptive devices have been developed to which enable a person with an upper extremity amputation to hold a golf club such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,725 (Duvieilh 1990), Pat. No. 6,485,523 (Pierce et al 2002), Pat. No. 6,582,473 (Pierce et al 2003).